


Black & Gold 04

by Pevency_0211



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 虎狼同室04车部分正篇完结后收录到Black &gold系列





	Black & Gold 04

004

必须承认，有些行业的道德底线总是比普通人想象的要更低一些，比如为了上位不择手段的娱乐圈，比如利益至上的名流界，而Tony Stark作为长期浸淫其中的个中翘楚，自然比旁人的生活要更加混乱。  
这样说绝不是在为Tony Stark开脱，他也的的确确被人曝光过一些令人咂舌的性丑闻，但无论是他本人还是对于他的地下帝国而言都是无关痛痒的小事，仍然有大把大把的人一面唾弃着他一面接受着他的好处。这个城市在这方面总是冷酷又无情，只要你拥有大笔财富，没人在乎你是怎么爬上来的，哪怕你前一夜还在布鲁克林区的后街捡垃圾果腹。  
Tony虽然绝不至于像前者所说的一步登天，但对床事也没有特别的禁忌，毕竟男人在这种时刻总是欲望支配的部分更多一些，所以他沉默地和Peter对望时，并没有立刻火冒三丈，仿佛一只被踩了痛脚的老虎。  
“这是你的愿望？”相反地，他感觉自己好奇地成分更多一些。  
“是的。”Peter看着他包裹在深色内裤里的臀部曲线，肯定地回答道，“您不会想象得到……”  
他甚至为了这一刻而硬的发疼。  
Tony从来不缺少自我评价的信心，不过大多数情况下他带给他人的印象都是一个极难取悦的上位者，而取悦他的方法也多被默认为顺从他的欲望，因此在Peter走近他的一瞬间，Tony就知道自己大概是真的碰上了一个难缠的家伙。  
纯情的情人他有过不少，觊觎他屁股的家伙也有不少，但两者结合的产物可着实是凤毛麟角，而很不凑巧的，Peter Parker看起来就是这么一个对象。  
再者，他也没料到Peter的身材是超出他预期的棒，被长摆衬衣盖住的那部分欲望在贴身衣物去除后就已经蠢蠢欲动，只要Peter再凑近一点就能清楚地发觉那根属于Tony的性器正逐渐苏醒。  
“需要声明的一点是，”年长的那位解着自己衬衣的扣子，颇具威胁性地说道，“这不是你所以为的‘征服’。”  
“当然，stark先生，”男孩的眼神一瞬间变得有些幽暗，他急切地点了点头，“我从不会这么认为。”  
盥洗室的夜灯不知道什么时候已经被打开，主灯带熄灭以后浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声还在继续，其中夹杂着一些成年男性特有的，低沉的呻吟和喘息，其中一件浴袍被人粗鲁地扔在了浴室门口，和那件价值不菲的珍珠扣衬衣纠缠在一起，磨砂的浴室门上隐隐约约看见两个白晃晃的影子摆动着淫靡的腰肢。  
热水让Tony的眼前有点眩晕，还好年轻人很识趣地用有力的臂膀从身下绕了过来紧紧地圈住了他，被再度打湿的棕色短发在Tony的脸颊和颌骨上轻柔地磨蹭，它们的主人正致力于用他滚烫的舌头在Tony的耳洞里进进出出。  
“哦……”  
男孩听见对方难以抑制地发出了一声轻喘，他含着Tony的耳垂含混地笑了一声，转而卖力地用舌尖继续抽插那个敏感的地方，色情的暗示意味让两个人的性器在热水的浇淋下碰到了一起。  
Tony的肉棒虽然长度不及年轻男孩，但蓬勃的姿态也足够他骄傲，只不过今晚它注定无用武之地，Peter原本支撑在他背后的双手放在了那对挺翘浑圆的肉臀上，先是狠狠地捏了一把，而后如同抓揉女人的乳房一般大力地揉搓了起来，而那些成股留下的热水就在丘壑的起伏之间流经菊穴外，带起男人的一阵颤栗。  
他的确很久没做承受方了，菊穴遇上了一根挠在四周的手指就紧得要命，他听见趴在他肩头的男孩发出了一声满足而惊讶地喟叹。  
“别这么心急，kid……”Tony也如法炮制地叼上了对方的耳垂，冷笑道，“我们还有很长时间。”  
在他有意的耸动下，两根肉棒像是传递着某种交配信号的生物一样，用龟头互相磨蹭着，分享了混合着两人的性液，而Tony这时才有空低头仔细打量起Peter的性器，颜色干净，无论是长度和粗细都能让纽约最禁欲的女人感到骚动。  
“我猜想你有过很多令人满意的性爱。”Tony拨开男孩盖在眼帘上的头发，沙哑地说道。  
Peter不置可否地笑了笑，和做爱对象讨论从前的床事绝对是个危险的选择，男孩用自己的嘴堵上了男人，如他所料，那修建精致的胡子并不扎人，相反，和Tony Stark的头发一样，柔软而服帖，在唇瓣磨蹭的时候轻柔地带起一阵搔痒。  
湿滑的舌头在口腔里黏糊糊地反复互相舔舐，偶尔能听见不知道是谁从鼻腔里泄露出的一丝喘息，热水还在永无止尽地落下，Tony的背贴在冰冷的墙面上，让男人不快地微微眯起了眼睛。  
Peter很快察觉了他的这点不舒服，用一只温热的手掌垫在了 他的脊背之下，另一只手带着一些讨好味道地抓握着Tony的肉棒，甚至轻轻搔了搔躲藏在下面的囊袋。  
男人显然被这种预料之外的服侍取悦，他的眼睛微微眯成细长的一条线，完全暴露在光线下才能发觉Tony Stark有着不输给任何一个女人的浓密卷翘的睫毛，而他平日里就已经颇具诱惑力的五官在暖黄色的灯光下，被性欲催化，成为一种放荡而骚浪的享受表情，让Peter在抬眼看他的一瞬间差点没有因为这种表情而射出来。  
男孩小心地照顾着他已经充分勃起的性器，不让对方的兴致由于攻略重点的转移而受到一丝冷落，而Tony也非常受用地将身子转了过去，绷紧的腰肢上有一道长长的伤痕，尽管有着成年累月的遮掩，这道伤疤还泛着异于周围皮肤的浅白色，Peter顺着那道伤痕一路向下，在脊椎末端的两个圆圆的腰窝上加重了揉弄的力气。  
“哈……”  
长期积攒的酸胀和敏感被年轻人拿捏在掌心，Tony没像Peter预想的那样露出些许慌乱，他只是仰着头呻吟了几声，随即屁股翘得更高了些，像是要把这部分送到男孩的手里任人揉圆搓扁似的。  
“stark先生……”Peter将下身贴在了他肉感丰腴的臀缝里，湿热的柱身卡在Tony黏糊糊的会阴上，龟头偶尔会戳在他的囊袋底端，而他们之中更有经验的那个顺势夹紧了双腿，像个急色放荡的妓女似的冲他微微摇晃起屁股来。  
Tony Stark是个相当忠实于自己欲望的人，当他享受到的时候并不会考虑太多关于上和下的问题，毕竟他无需通过这个来确定所谓的支配权。因此当Peter试图将一根手指徘徊在菊穴周围时，Tony只是懒洋洋地，颇具警告意味地知会他了一声。  
“弄疼了的话就自己滚出去。”  
年轻男孩认真地点了点头，他的肉棒正蓬勃地紧贴在小腹，两颊绯红，稍有不慎就会成为一个被性欲支配的毛头小子，但Tony垂下眼睛，Peter咬着嘴唇，手指小心而温柔地在他的菊穴口滑动，然后一点点地侵入，动作轻柔而缓慢，就像是在抚摸雕塑的艺术家一样。  
他克制欲望的表情很好地取悦了Tony，男人的手指摸上男孩的肉棒时对方呼吸一滞，而后性器在Tony的手心跳了跳。  
“stark先生……”  
男孩呜咽着向他求欢，像一只不知所措的宠物狗，一面隐忍着欲望，一面又克制不住地在他掌心里来回磨蹭着龟头，那矛盾的神情就好像他才是他们之中居于下风的那位一样。  
Tony推了推他的肩膀，示意男孩换到床上继续。年轻的情人在此刻显示出巨大的潜力，他将Tony打横抱起，后者不无警惕地观察着他身上发紧的肌肉群，盘算着如果是这样的情人在床上偷袭他，自己和他周旋的余地有多大。  
大约是他的表情过于戒备，Peter把他放到床上之后又露出了那副小心讨好的表情，求欢似的亲吻他的手指和肩胛，像在乞求主人首肯的宠物，只等着Tony分开自己的双腿，将那个紧致销魂的洞口朝他露出来。  
不过他并没能如愿以偿，Tony斜倚在松软的几个枕头之间，一动不动地看着他，仿佛是需要人服侍的一匹高贵的金钱豹，而Peter在他眼里，没准和一只按摩棒没有多大区别。  
年轻男孩抓住他的脚踝，细密的亲吻落在脚踝上，而后两只保养得当的腿被分开，亲吻逐渐沿着大腿内侧朝私密的地方进发，Tony带着被愉悦的餍足轻轻揉弄着男孩满是潮意的发丝，大方地放松着自己的穴口，让手指进去的动作再加深了一点。  
前戏自然是在Peter尽心讨好的动作里结束，当穴口顺利地吞吃进去三根手指之后，Tony感觉到一个灼热硬挺的东西在他翕张的穴口跃跃欲试，但几秒钟之后，没有任何预料之中的侵入感，他扭过头皱起眉。  
“嗯？”  
“我之前没有过……和男性……”Peter有些不好意思地说道，撕开了一个避孕套的包装朝自己硕大的欲望上套弄，“我不想让您有危险。”  
Tony嘟哝了一声，大约和野兽欲望没能得到释放的不满声意味相同，他不想在这场性事里发现什么别的情感，他和Peter之间顶多有些肉体关系，除此以外不能再多了。  
但男孩珍而重之，小心翼翼的动作又做不得假。  
Peter的性器侵入的时候略微有一些不适应的胀痛让Tony皱起了眉，他向来是一个顾及床伴感受的人，但他也不屑于像个娘们似的因为一丁点疼痛就哇哇乱叫，反倒是Peter闭着眼睛，有些难以适应穴口内的紧致和灼热，连着做了几个深呼吸才缓过神，“stark先生？”  
“继续。”Tony不想再这种地方浪费口舌，他提了提自己的腰，让体内的那根肉棒能更深地进入到穴道里。  
在本能的欲望面前没有能够伪装的余地，Peter仅仅是温柔地耸动了几下就咬在了Tony的后颈上，力道不算太大，牙齿厮磨后颈皮肤的时候带起一阵舒爽的颤栗，而在年长男人的后穴里温存的性器开始了一轮小幅度的抽插，让Tony下意识地挣扎了一下。  
Peter的性器轻而易举地顶到了菊穴深处，那里比他料想得更加柔软和紧致，而Tony下意识的挣扎让穴肉在一瞬间收缩到了极致，差点把男孩夹射。平静了一会儿后他扶住了对方的腰，那里有一些因为缺乏长时间的锻炼而积累的软肉，摸上去是和他外表截然不同的顺滑和细腻，男孩的手在那上面流连了一会儿后向下移动捉住了Tony的阴茎。  
“您舒服吗……stark先生？”  
Peter的声音已经完全嘶哑起来，但问的内容却还是如同一个服侍者，这让Tony涌起了一些说不清道不明的感情，男孩的阴茎硬的吓人，在肉穴里却缓慢得蠕动着，生怕有一丁点让Tony不愉快的地方。  
很奇异的，在这样没有人言明的肉欲里，他居然感受到了一点温情。  
Tony抬起头，窗外是灯火通明的高楼大厦，将黑暗的套房卧室点亮，如同一个个浮动的霓虹光点，Peter的身体被汗浸湿，在光点的映照下微微反射出有力的肉体曲线。这原本和他任何一次做爱都毫无二致，但也许是他太久不曾做个被给予的对象，才会因为对方的一丁点温柔而心慌意乱。  
“嗯……”他带着被阴茎插得颤抖的气声笑道，“作为一个初学者而言足够出色了。”  
男孩像是收到了莫大的鼓励似的，立刻加大了进出的幅度，每一次都能撞击到Tony的穴肉深处，有那么几个瞬间他甚至以为自己要被快感击穿了，但是回过神来，他只看见Peter那双深邃的眼睛，它们正一眨不眨地紧紧观察着Tony的每一丝神情变化。  
这样的性爱讨好多过于享受，Tony身为男人自然心知肚明，但仍旧在自己射出的一瞬间忽略掉年轻人情难自已的呜咽，而后汗涔涔地躺在柔软的床铺里感受着穴间猛然加速的力道。  
这种感觉当然不坏，甚至可以说远远超过了Tony和那些情人间的性爱，他还从没有像现在这样感受到被人操干进羽绒枕头里，令人发抖呻吟的高潮，但身为掌控了这段关系的人，Tony却在男孩又一次凑过来用牙磨蹭他的颈子时不悦地眯起了眼睛。  
他就仿佛是被一匹狼崽子叼在嘴里的肉，随时可以被吞吃入腹。偶尔当当下位没什么大不了的，但人为刀俎我为鱼肉可就不那么好玩了。  
“Peter……kid，”Tony轻柔地笑道，用手玩弄着男孩的耳垂，“你想要的就是这个吗？”  
“不仅于此……”男孩刚刚射出了他今晚的第一泡精液，正趴在Tony身上喘着气，听见问话时微微侧过了头，在刘海的间隙里露出他湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“嗯？”  
Peter眼睛直直地看着Tony，那种深沉的，可怖的黑色似乎成为了一个漩涡，在漩涡的中心有什么感情要呼之欲出。  
但那只是一瞬间，男孩用力地闭了闭眼睛，重新睁开时里面又是一片澄澈的宁静，“我算是通过您的考验了吗？”  
“考验？”Tony愣了愣，随即有些无奈于男孩的执拗，“是的Parker先生，恭喜你成为我的情人。”


End file.
